


Until I Find You Again - The Soundtrack

by thisaintmacys



Series: My Fanfic Soundtracks [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfic Soundtrack, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaintmacys/pseuds/thisaintmacys
Summary: Soundtrack listing to the story "Until I Find You Again"! Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no ownership to any of the songs listed here. Feel free to listen to this while you read!

**TRACK LISTING ( Note: SONGS ARE OUT OF ORDER so I don't spoil anything major! ):**

  1. **[Endgame by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran and Future](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfnCAmr569k)**
  2. **[IDFC - Blackbear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmWBphAf72g)**
  3. **[Poison - Rita Ora](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJu6Fh1FSEo)**
  4. **[What You Need - The Weeknd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VvWRziOhh0)**
  5. **[Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0MT8SwNa_U)**
  6. **[The One - Kodaline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVILookzrPw)**
  7. **[Too Much To Ask - Niall Horan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOzJ8hFFEjM)**
  8. **[Colors - Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhNSsd3i0-I)**
  9. **[In Case You Didn't Know - Brett Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G21h08qrbss)**
  10. **[Somebody Else - The 1975](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afeRlc2y3eA)**
  11. **[The Night We Met - Lord Huron](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU)**
  12. **[Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeZGqvbp8Ac)**
  13. **[I Will Love You Even If It Kills Me - Too Far Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVkrUhwT4Ic)**
  14. **[Medicine - Daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sf6mkYz4mx0)**
  15. **[I Gave It All - Aquilo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2rlQg28X24)**
  16. **[Find Your Love - Drake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNU3KF-MJ6M)**
  17. **[I Like Me Better - Lauv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7fzkqLozwA)**
  18. **[Komodo - Kids of 88](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42tfisJFWhw)**
  19. **[Back to December - Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtTRcWXSBwc)**
  20. **[Faded - Alan Walker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60ItHLz5WEA)**
  21. **[Love Remains the Same - Gavin Rossdale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cB3H74ngBpo)**
  22. **[Slow Hands - Niall Horan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBmNcLBaPUE)**
  23. **[Ain't It Fun - Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Izx9ADLjgbM)**
  24. **[Take Your Time - Sam Hunt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed1pS_J9nEo)**
  25. **[Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmWUUPl8DD4)**
  26. **[Girls/Girls/Boys - Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rurvNYFKWLU)**
  27. **[Just A Little Bit - Kids of 88](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cnifqa9LEw)**
  28. **[Flashing Lights - Kanye West](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6d4isGk73o)**
  29. **[Dynasty - Miia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8klcGXA_RVw)**
  30. **[Misery Business - Paramore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VPotzhpAGE)**
  31. **[Young Blood - The Naked and Famous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5L06lQcTx9E)**
  32. **[Afraid - The Neighborhood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09CXboG8u3I)**
  33. **[Nicotine - Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIoamtVH9_k)**
  34. **[Don't Leave (Cover) - Ben Woodard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHsx1YJXyLI)**
  35. **[Hold On (We're Going Home) - Drake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHzpNt3H74o)**
  36. **[Attention (Cover) - Ben Woodard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmyXDYO0GXQ)**
  37. **[How to Be A Heartbreaker - Marina and the Diamonds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWXiSMXpJnk)**
  38. **[Habits of My Heart - Jaymes Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSguyCL68Kc)**
  39. **[Kids - Mikky Ekko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnSYFBvrZLs)**
  40. **[Punching in a Dream - The Naked and Famous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfdBFLaA88k)**
  41. **[I'll Be Good - Jaymes Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POqEVwROEQs)**
  42. **[Fragile - Gnash ft. Wrenn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nb58YzOzQ0g)**
  43. **[If It's Meant to Be - Florida Georgia Line ft Bebe Rexha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOP5HrIkTrA)**
  44. **[Hearts Like Ours - The Naked and Famous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMSWS0B_9Tw)**
  45. **[Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBvs192TkwM)**
  46. **[Cold Coffee - Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyl3HS1xHlo)**
  47. **[You Are My Reason - Callum Scott](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y)**
  48. **[3 AM - Finding Hope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPMFAbhlDbU)**
  49. **[This Is Gospel - Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN0QLqiiLgk)**
  50. **[Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tiw4YYaogcE)**



 


	2. Soundtrack to "Until I Find You Again" Vol. 2: Ian's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I claim none of the songs listed below for the fanmix/soundtrack to my story. Enjoy, y'all.

  1. [Next to Me by Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C_rvt0SwLE)
  2. [Love is a Battlefield (Cover) by Godwolf](https://youtu.be/L4O2S8R1QBU)
  3. [Meant to Be by Bebe Rexha ft. Florida Georgia Line](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDo0H8Fm7d0)
  4. [Hurricane by Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHipWe4mLGw)
  5. [Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_epbKQyGGQ)
  6. [Brother by Kodaline](https://youtu.be/OROYzJs2Ksc)
  7. [Don't Stay by X Ambassadors](https://youtu.be/mHMDCvmgdB4)
  8. [Always by Panic! At The Disco](https://youtu.be/uWiRW0uJKk4)
  9. [Make You Miss Me by Sam Hunt](https://youtu.be/qdLcs-4RKNs?t=19s)
  10. [Demons by Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFQYaoiIFh8)
  11. [Gasoline / Casual Affair Mashup by Halsey and Panic! At The Disco](https://youtu.be/1uwCw7vXsNY)
  12. [All The Kings Horses by Karmina](https://youtu.be/u1j2LoW3P14)
  13. [Walk Through the Fire by Zayde Wolf ft. Ruelle](https://youtu.be/_ihul_7ZT6k)



_**More songs to be added soon.** _


End file.
